legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S6 P6/Transcript
(Zulu, Mina, and Raynell are seen walking to find the other heroes) Zulu: Gotta say, this has been pretty fun so far. Mina: Yeah. And here I thought we'd be getting mauled to death or something, but so far it's gone great! Zulu: Sure has! Hasn't it Raynell? Raynell:...… Zulu: Raynell? Raynell: Huh? Zulu: I said hasn't this been fun? Raynell: Oh. Y-Yeah tons. Zulu: Umm, yeah. Raynell:....... ???: *Bark* *Bark* Jessica: *Voice* Oh get back here you! (The three look to find Jessica playfully chasing a Targhul Puppy) ???: *Playful barking* Jessica: *Picks up the puppy* Gotcha! Mina: Jessica? Jessica: Oh hey guys! How'd it go with Winter? Mina: Great! Zulu: She needs a bit of time to think, but for now we're off the hook! Jessica: Great! Raynell: Yeah... Jessica: Hm? You okay Raynell? Raynell: Yeah I'm fine. Jessica: Alright. ???: *Bark* Jessica: Oh hey Raynell, you wanna hold the puppy? ???: *Bark* Raynell: Sure. Why not? (Raynell takes the puppy from Jessica) ???: *Bark* Raynell: Awww. ???: Ahem. (Zulu and Mina look to find Winter walking toward them) Zulu: Oh Winter! Done thinking already? Winter: No, actually I came out here to find you. Zulu: Me? Winter: Yes. I was hoping you and me could talk a little more. I wish to learn more about the king. Zulu: Really? Raynell: ! Winter: Is that a problem? Zulu: Oh no no not at all! I'm down to talk more. Winter: Can we talk alone? Zulu: Sure! We can do that! Raynell: Uhh- Winter: Great. Follow me then. (Winter and Zulu leave) Raynell:..... ???: *Bark* Raynell: Hm? Jessica: Aww he wants love Raynell! Raynell: R-Right. Jessica: Rub its belly, it loves that! Raynell:..... (Raynell rubs the puppy's belly, causing it to pant happily) Raynell: *Smiles* Mina: Well, I'll go tell the others about our progress. Jessica: Okay! We'll be here! (Mina nods and walks off. It then cuts to Zulu and Winter in Winter's chambers) Zulu: So, you wanted me alone huh? Winter: That's right. Zulu: And you want to know more about me? Winter: Yes. Zulu: Like what? Winter: Well. Tell me about your family. Zulu: Family? Winter: Yep. Zulu: Oh well, there's a lot of stuff concerning that. I got three other siblings and we were all raised by Mina and my dad Omega. Winter: Mina's the pink one right? Zulu: Yeah. Winter: I see. But where's this Omega guy? Zulu:...………………………… Winter: Zulu? Zulu: He's dead.... Winter: Dead? Zulu: Yeah... He was the king before me... Winter: What happened? Zulu: I.....really don't wanna talk about it. It happened fairly recently.... Winter:....I see. Zulu:.... Winter: Well I....I'm sorry for your loss. Zulu: Its-Its okay. Winter: It must be hard. To take on this responsibility your father left for you. Zulu: A little.. But he loved his job as king. And I'll make sure he's proud. Winter: I'm sure you will. You seem like a strong and capable king already. Zulu: Aw well- Winter: From the looks of your friends, you seem to have faced a great many foes. Zulu: Oh you have no idea. Winter: I know, but still you've clearly come far. Zulu: Well so have you. I haven't gotten to know you or the other Targhul much, but to survive out here clearly takes guts. Winter: You are correct. To survive in this harsh land, one must be strong. Food is hard to come by, but we always find a way. Zulu: Right. Winter: Though if all goes well, we might finally stop hunting humans. Zulu: Oh trust me, we'd all like that. Winter: I'm sure you would. (Zulu looks around) Zulu:.... Winter: So was what you said true? Zulu: Huh? Winter: You really think my ears are cute? Zulu: Oh. Y-Yeah. Winter: *blushes a little* No one has ever said that before. Not even my brothers. Zulu: Well I don't really know why your brothers would say that. Kinda weird. Winter: True. But I've told them that when they were infants. They just got embarrassed. Zulu: I bet. Hey you alright? You're getting kinda red. Winter: I am? Zulu: Yeah kinda. (Winter covers her face with her hand) Winter: Oh uhh, i-it's just a little hot is all. Zulu: ??....But....We're in the middle of a snowy tundra. Winter: S-So? Zulu: So... I don't see how- Winter: I'm just hot okay?! Zulu: Okay okay sorry! Winter: Oh s-sorry! I didn't mean to raise my voice. Zulu: No no it's fine. I understand. Probably just stress from running this Pack huh? Winter: Maybe... Zulu: Heh, I know that feeling. (A knock is then heard at the door) Zulu: Hm? Winter: Come in! (Raynell then enters the room) Zulu: Raynell?? Raynell: Hey Zulu! Winter: Umm... Zulu: W-What are you doing? Raynell: Oh I just came to check up on you, that's all. Zulu: But what about Jessica? Raynell: Jessie's out playing with the puppies, so I just came over here. Why, is that a problem? Zulu: Oh no not at all! We're friends right Raynell? Raynell: Yeah. Friends. Zulu: ??? Winter: Hmm... (Zulu's eyes dart around nervously) Zulu: W-Well, take a seat next to me if you'd like. Raynell: Right. (Raynell sits next to Zulu) Raynell:..... Zulu: S-So uhhh, shall we continue Winter? Winter: I guess. There could be other topics we can share. Raynell: What were you guys talking about? Zulu: Just about my family. Winter: Yeah. He definitely has a nice one from what he's told me. Raynell: That he does. But he's got friends that are just as good. Winter: Like who? Zulu: Oh I've got a lot! There's Alex, Miles, Erin- Raynell: Me. Zulu: A-And Raynell! Can't forget about one of my besties! Winter: Besties?? Zulu: Its a short way to say Best Friends! Winter: Oh, I see. Raynell:..... Winter: Well from the meeting we had earlier, she does seem nice. Zulu: Oh trust me, wait till you get to know her! She's the nicest Targhul around! Raynell: Heh, you flatter me bestie! Zulu: I try! (Winter smiles before the door is slightly creaked open) Winter: Hm? (A Targhul Puppy enters the room) ???: *Bark* Zulu: Awww! Raynell: Hm, guess I didn't close it all the way. ???: *Barks and runs around happily* Winter: *Sigh* Zulu: This happen a lot? Winter: No, it's just cute to watch sometimes. Zulu: True that. (Winter smiles before she looks at Zulu) Winter: Oh Zulu? Zulu: Hm? Winter:....Cute eyes. Zulu: Uhhh, thanks? Winter: *Awkward laugh* Sorry, not the best with compliments like you. Zulu: Oh it's fine! Thanks! Raynell:...... Winter: Well, I think I'll try and take care of this little guy. I'll let you two go for the time being. Zulu: Alright Winter! Winter: See you two around. (Zulu and Raynell get up and leave as Winter goes and picks up the puppy. The two are seen walking down the hall) Zulu: Yet again, King Zulu impresses. (Zulu smirks) Zulu: I think I'm getting pretty good at this gig huh bestie? Raynell:...... Zulu: Raynell? What's wrong now? Raynell: Nothing is wrong. Zulu: Yes there is. You're not your usual hyper and happy self. Raynell: It's just a little cold is all. I'll get better. Zulu:..... Raynell:..... Zulu: W-Well uhhh, you wanna go see if there's any puppies playing around? I know how much you love puppies! Raynell: *Groans* Zulu: Raynell come on! Put a smile on that face already! Raynell: Zulu- Zulu: Come on, please? For me bestie? Raynell: ….. *Gives a smile* Zulu: There it is! There's that smile I love so much! Raynell: *Giggles a little* Zulu: That's the spirit Raynell! Now let's go see the others! Raynell: Okay! (The two go to find the others who are seen hanging around the nursery with Akira and Miska) Alex: Where are they? Erin: They'll be here any minute Alex. Be calm. Alex: Well how do we know Zulu hasn't said anything bad to anger her? Akira: Oh you better hope he didn't. Miska: We're still hungry after all. Alex: *Gulp* Mina: Don't worry Alex. The two of them are closer than you think! Alex: I hope so. (Raynell and Zulu then return) Zulu: We're back! Mina; Guys! Jessica: Hey Raynell! Welcome back to puppy heaven! Raynell: Wow still playing with puppies? Jessica: Yes! And I love it! Its a cuteness overload and I want more! Raynell: Oooookay then. Alex: Trust me Raynell, I already tried to get her to calm down. Jessica: Nothing's separating me from these puppies! Nothing! Raynell: *Whisper* Zulu watch this. Zulu: Okay. Raynell: Awww, but I thought we would hang out Jessie... Jessica: Huh? Raynell: *Sad sigh* But I guess it you wanna hang out with those puppies more then me, I understand.... *tears up a little* Its okay... Jessica: Wha- Wait Raynell! That's not what's going on at all! Raynell: *Sniff* Yes it is. (Jessica becomes worried as she looks at all the puppies before standing up) Jessica: Hold on kids, I'll be back! I've got a friend to cheer up! (Jessica goes over to Raynell) Jessica: Raynell, you wipe that frown off this instant! Raynell: No! You don't care about me! Jessica: Oh so you're playing that game? (Jessica grabs Raynell's shoulders) Jessica: *Shakes Raynell* Be happy for me bestie! Raynell: *Smiles and laughs* Okay okay Jessie calm down! I was just messing with you! Jessica: *Stops shaking Raynell* Wha- really?? Raynel: *Nods* Jessica: Aw man... You messed up my puppy time. Raynell: Oh come on Jessie, the puppies are fine. Let's go see them together! Jessica: Yay! Let's go then bestie! (Raynell smiles as she and Jessica go to see the puppies) Akira:....... Miska: So weird. Zulu: Hey! Don't be rude! Miska: What? Akira: Sorry that we're not used to this stuff my "King". Zulu: *Face palms* Oh man... Akira: Welp, I'm bored. Miska: Same here. I could go for a round or two in the arena. Alex: The what? Miska: The arena. It's where we all like to test our strength against each other. Akira: You should see it. It's a total bloodbath. Miska: I mean, no one dies but we pretty much fight until one person decides to give up. Zulu: Hm. Akira: You guys wanna come see? Alex: Umm, sure! Erin: Why not? Miska: Then follow us. Miles: Right. Ruby: Raynell, Jessica, you coming? Jessica: Uh no, we're gonna stay in here! Raynell; You enjoy yourselves though! Alex: Okay! (The heroes all follow Miska and Akira out) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts